


Coming Up For Air

by Twinwriter95



Series: On Your Six [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Halo Reach - Fandom, Reach - Fandom
Genre: And these three also have sex..., Bisexual Male Character, Carter still tries to be professional., Comfort Sex, Coping, F/M, Insomnia, M/M, Metaphors, Metaphors for Emile and Jorge..., Multi, Not Beta Read, Possible touch-starved Spartan IIIs, SPARTAN-III, Sex in the Dark, Short, Short One Shot, Spartans Have Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, implied PTSD, male Noble Six, metaphors for nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinwriter95/pseuds/Twinwriter95
Summary: The Death of team-mates create holes that not much can fill. The Three surviving members tries to make do with what they can as the night's grow suffocatingly dark though, where every sigh and breath turns into pricless treasures.Excerp: Just physical, that was all it were. Nothing different from training or sparring she told herself. None of them could afford for it to be anything else. Not because of the war, or the enemies they were facing, or the glaring missconduct and the regulations they were breaking.But becasue they were Spartans. Born from the death of families and friends, reforged from the fires of countless glassed worlds into swords that would pierce the Covenant's zelous, beating heart. Their's were the life of living legends; of modern war-gods.
Relationships: Carter-A259 | Noble One/Kat-B320 | Noble Two, Carter-A259 | Noble One/Noble Six | SPARTAN-B312, Carter/Kat/Six
Series: On Your Six [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783351
Kudos: 21





	Coming Up For Air

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this becasue I wanted to read it, simple really. XD  
> I also forgot that because of their agumentations, they could and probably should be able to see each other in the dark...Opps. x3 
> 
> Comments and favs are very appriciated. x3 I apologize for any Spelling errors and such. 
> 
> Also, so sorry for slow updates. :c

Just physical, that was all it were. Nothing different from training or sparring she told herself. None of them could afford for it to be anything else. Not because of the war, or the enemies they were facing, or the glaring missconduct and the regulations they were breaking. 

But becasue they were Spartans. Born from the death of families and friends, reforged from the fires of countless glassed worlds into swords that would pierce the Covenant's zelous, beating heart. Their's were the life of living legends; of modern war-gods. 

Half of her mind clung to that mantra while the rest of her clung to Carter as he panted and moved inside her. At times careful, rythmic almost explorative, at others, frantic, hard and fast, almost animalistic. It wasn't like she cound't take it; her bones were as unbreakable as his, as any Spartan's. If anything, it felt good to know that neither he or Six held back. 

Kat hooked her chin over Carter's shoulder, used the momentum to nibble on his tanned neck, and became rewarded by a breathless curse and a series of thrusts that would've hurt if she hadn't been so wet and wanting for it. 

She serached for Six's face but found it veiled in shadow of the badly-lit room; the only sourche of light being an ancient glow stick nestled in the corner of the room they'd been given by the squad of ODST's to use for make-shift sleeping quarters.

...Not that they really needed the sleep. Or, a voice chidded at the back of her head, that they could't allow themselves to sleep: for fear of the black demons and wreights that haunted them like a cronic pain would break out like a plauge as soon as their minds relaxed admist sleep's pondering embrace.

...Maybe that's was why they had decided to do it. To try and make the hours go by until they'd fling themselves between war's jaws once more? The battlefield were more home to them than any other, after all...

Carter stiffned over her, back muscles bunching up under he metalic hand and and the remaning flesh-and-blood one. He turned and squinted over his shoulder, breathing ragged, edges of his sweaty face shinening in the dingy light. 

”Ease up Six.” Came the true-to-character curt order. Though tone were quieter than usual, she noted. Did he notice that?

A belated, breathless chuckle came from somewhere in the gloom. ”Sorry Sir, but...” The voice trailed off into a pleased throaty sound, probably not meant to be heard by either Carter or herself. 

”But?” Carter turned his gaze back the way it had been, not looking at her, but into the middle distance. Half of her mind fuzzed away as he began to move again, pace almost ponderous. She bit her lip as the blunt head of him reached a spot that turned the darkness and gloom into a brief wall of shimmering stars. 

”You just feel so good, Sir...” Six's voice drifted from behind, before there were a sharp sound of skin slapping against skin, and Carter jolted above and within her, as if he couldn't decide if he wanted to dive in for more or move away. 

She made the choice for him, angled her hips up and twined her toned, atheltic legs around his; squeezed him close with her hips to keep in contact as she and Six moved and made him tremble and groan, trapped between them as he were. 

Their pacing became fast and uneven as the pleasure snared their agumented senses tight and taunt—a quivering bow string ready to snap under the hot, maddening pleasure. 

Hands groped and stroked over sweat-soaked skin as the steely veneer of the three super-soldiers mealted away to simply three people entwined on a dark, lonely night, fumbling for comfort and space to breathe over the opressive dark, nightmarish ocean that engulfed worlds with their relgious fevor...

Kat plumeted without warning over the edge, body jolting around Carter, limbs clamped around him, mouth hanging open, gaping without sound against his chest as the taunt, sharp spasming cramps rocketed through her belly and limps in a cascade of slick fire and tingling bliss that sent waves of goosebumbs washing over her entier, quacking form. 

Her fall sent Carter's domino crashing down after her own; he too, came all but soundlessly, just an abrupt, taunt stillness, then, a quick short inhale as if that were all that he dared. Liquid heat pumped through her, and in the darkness she felt teeth nibble on her good, flesh-and-blood shoulder and collarbone. The corners of her mouth lifted slighty and she allowed herself to run her fingertips through his short-cropped hair in passing. 

Briefly, she wished she could've seen his face, but knew that that was just a girlish fantasy that would have to fall away wether it wanted to or not...

As the last ripples of heat died down, and she'd blinked away the specs of light from the front of her eyes, chest rising and falling deep, she became aware of soft groans sounding from behind Carter, who were for some reason still moving, light pants fanning against her shoulder. 

Six were the loudest of them, the sudden gravely groan making her jerk under their leader, noise sudden and almost loud in the small, musky room. 

Kat thought she could make out Six's arms circling around Carter to hold him close, tight but brief before the hold loosend. As Six drew back fully she could make out Carter's jaw and the outline of his nose as he turned his head to peer over his shoulder. 

”...Gonna get you back for that, Six.” He said promtly, shifting away too, leaving Kat feeling a brief pang of being vulnerable, at once aware that she were out of her armor, less invulnerble than she'd liked. It wasn't a feeling she enjoyed.

She let out a quiet snort, mind pulled back from her sudden bout of discomfort as a very badly hidden smugness filled Six's voice as he said. 

”I hope you will, Sir. 'I aim to please', after all.”

Carter snorted, reluctant amuse nesstled in the sound. 

An abrupt coldness seemed to invade the room, then. Like a winter chill had replaced the pleaseant heat. Sucked in on a blooming vaccum, like a ship's slip-space drive malfunctoning...Or like the gapping, ragged wound piercing through someone's chest when they were looking away.

Kat kept a fresh shiver from washing over her that had nothing to do with the loss of contact or the temerature of the room.

Somehow, perhaps thanks to the implant they shared, she knew the two other Spartans in the room did to. They all knew it were just a fleeting victory over their personal demons. And these Demons were unlike they faced, these ones carried no blue blazing swords. You couldn't snap their neck, or drive a blade into the brain.

You could only beat them back, inch by inch until you could breath again, knowing with the certainty of a rising and setting sun, that they'd be back.

”All right NOBLE, that's enough R&R. Mandatory shut-eye until further notice.” Carter's voice were at once all buisness, and Kat did as she were told: laid back and stared at the cealing, all the while trying to ignore the heat pooling between her thighs, or the hot images and sounds playing on a loop inside her head. 

Things would definetly change for the remaning suvivors of NOBLE team after this, yet Kat couldn't tell if the change would be welcomed—and it seldom were—or if it would be just the killing blow to an staggering pack. 

Shutting her eyes, she slipped into a uneasy post-cotial doze. Well-aware of her very own demons, nipping at her naked heels like a cold fire. 

Quietly to herself, she admited she'd liked a hand to hold, just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear form you guys if you'd like more with these Three? Any ideas for future senarios? I'm all ears, these are my fav Halo pairing and I'd love to dicuss it with more people. ^w^


End file.
